


You taste like bacon

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Bromance, Established Relationship, I love this ship, M/M, Mentioned Archieberonica, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and wish there was more content between them, or whatever their ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Fangs leaned over and kissed him“You taste like bacon”





	You taste like bacon

Jughead was cooking some breakfast for him and his guest, said guest came up and looped his arms around Jughead’s waist. 

“Good mornin” fangs mumbled into Juggies bareback. He placed a light kiss to one of his freckles.

“Sleep well?” Jughead chuckled at him and fangs nuzzled into Jughead’s neck.

“Good But not enough” 

“That I can agree on”

It was weird, Jughead was dead set on thinking he and Betty were meant to be but the boy in front of him had caught his eye. And even his heart, he told Betty after he fangs had a small kiss when they were still dating.

She understood when he said that he had feelings for someone else and she admitted she did too, for two people actually.

He really should have seen it coming from Archie, Ronnie, and Betty being in a poly relationship later on from a mile away. So they instead became best friends once again.

They were happy and he was happy.

“I can hear you thinking” Fangs said munching on some bacon. “What’s wrong?”

Jughead took in the bed hair and little stubble and the soft look in his eyes and smiled, he took fangs free hand. Fangs squeezed it with a soft smile.

“Nothing, I’m just glad I Ended up with you”

Fangs leaned over and kissed him.

“You taste like bacon.”


End file.
